


Is It real

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sabía precisar con exactitud cuándo fue que notó con claridad su presencia, pero de pasar a ser sólo un juego —juego en el que sólo caían el doctor y su capitán— terminó en convertirse en eso… en "realidad".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It real

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Eiichiro Oda.  
>  **Beta** : Natsumi Niikura. El título va en honor al OST de Cowboy Bebop que me acompañó mientras escribía este fic.

La música de Brook seguía sonando a lo lejos y la voz de Franky podía oírse como si estuviera a escasos pasos.

Acababa de terminar otro de sus inventos; sin un uso en verdad útil, pero no le importaba, amaba crear cosas con sus manos, le mantenía la mente ocupada, y le permitía estar solo.

Solo… era una manera de decir.

Era tan fácil para alguien como él mezclar la realidad y la fantasía al punto de no saber diferenciarla.

Sogeking desde un comienzo había sido parte de él. A veces se preguntaba si no había estado ahí desde siempre, y nada más tardó en descubrirlo.

No sabía precisar con exactitud cuándo fue que notó con claridad su presencia, pero de pasar a ser sólo un juego —juego en el que sólo caían el doctor y su capitán— terminó en convertirse en eso… en _realidad_.

— _Luffy-kun te está llamando._

Usopp alzó los hombros. Era cierto, lo llamaba desde la otra punta del Thousand Sunny, seguro que para pasar el rato pescando juntos. Adoraba pescar con Luffy.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí… contigo —confesó.

Sogeking suspiró; cuando Usopp se lo proponía era cabeza dura, pero el héroe lo conocía muy bien para saber qué decir.

— _Te agrada estar con él. Cuando el viaje termine, desearás haber tenido más momentos como ese._

Eso era verdad, lo pasaba a lo grande con él y con Chopper, pero… era pasajero, se decía que justamente en algún momento sus caminos iban a separarse. En cambio con Sogeking no, era parte de él y lo seguiría a donde fuera.

Por eso prefería quedarse con sus inventos y con él. A la larga y a la corta era quien siempre estaría a su lado.

— _No te aísles._

—No lo hago —terció sonriendo. —Bueno, sí… —admitió, después de todo Sogeking lo conocía mejor que nadie—, pero ya sabes como soy. Me gusta estar solo a veces.

— _Es mentira, eres una persona que odia estar sola._

Usopp negó con la cabeza. Si estaba con todos, no podía hablar fluidamente con Sogeking sin sentirse raro o un loco.

— _Lo estás_ —el héroe pareció adivinar sus pensamientos. La risa retumbó en la cabeza del tirador.

—¿Y qué si lo estoy? Nadie lo sabe, sólo nosotros dos.

Admitía que sí; al principio, reconocer la existencia de Sogeking como un ente individual, le avergonzaba. Pero en el presente ya no, hasta incluso le resultaba natural hablar con él como con cualquiera de sus _nakama_. Sólo cuidaba de ser precavido cuando estaban todos.

Razón más que válida para preferir la soledad.

Porque Sogeking estaba tan vivo como cualquiera de ellos. Tenía vida, una que Usopp le había dado. Como el artista que era, creaba con sus manos y con su imaginación; pero no había moldeado su identidad, y poco a poco el héroe comenzó a formar su propia personalidad.

Y era tan distinto a él, pese a ocupar el mismo cuerpo.

A veces se descubría pensando en cómo era, pues Sogeking, después de todo, no tenía rostro. Entonces Usopp se lo buscaba, hasta que caía en la cuenta de lo idiota que era hacerlo.

No le costaba reconocer, con dolor, la confusión que sentía con todo ese asunto de Sogeking. Acabar asumiendo que necesitaba de él, como ninguna otra cosa, le producía un sentimiento de vacío inexplicable. Tal vez porque sabía que no era real, que no tenía sentido establecer un vínculo con algo que no podía tocar. Pero creía en él, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si había sido su bastón incontables veces. Gracias a él pudo superar la pérdida de Merry, gracias a él logró vencer a Perona. Gracias a él consiguió salir vivo del Archipiélago Bowin. Le debía demasiado.

Al principio sólo lo tenía a su lado en el campo de batallas, pero no… lo sabía: él estuvo desde antes. Siempre lo estuvo.

Usopp no era consciente de que esa fortaleza radicaba en su persona y no en el héroe.

— _Te rehúsas a ver lo evidente_ —terció Sogeking, con tacto, no quería lastimar a su amigo. Usopp era tan frágil en algunos aspectos, y sabía cuánto le costaba reconocer esas debilidades.

No le gustaba mostrarse débil, había aprendido cuando era pequeño que la lástima era algo que no toleraba.

No le gustaba que le tuvieran pena, desde niño se había acostumbrado a mostrarse independiente… y aunque el miedo le corroyese por dentro, él siempre encontraba algo de lo que valerse para no admitir que lo sentía. Aunque fuera una mentira.

—No me importa —Plegó el ceño, molesto con la insistencia—Ahora lo sé, ahora lo siento: eres tan real como yo.

Sí, eran dos en uno. Siempre se sentía acompañado.

— _Con tantos amigos alrededor, no deberías sentirte solo._

—Es cierto —asintió con calma—pero… es distinto. Lo sabes. Y no me siento solo —eso era verdad: no podía sentirse solo teniendo a su lado a esa clase de _nakama_. Pero era distinto, volvía a decirse, porque Sogeking conocía todas sus caras, todos sus pensamientos, todos sus miedos. Y aun así, lo _quería_ , pese a haber tocado las partes más oscuras de su persona.

Por su lado, Sogeking también comprendía que la soledad es un fantasma curioso, que sabe acosar de diversas formas.

Cuando Usopp era un crío y su madre enfermó, tuvo que aprender a jugar solo. No tenía hermanos y no había muchos niños de su edad en Syrup; y los pocos niños, no lo trataban precisamente bien.

Se burlaban de él, se metían con su nariz y con su ascendencia pirata. A él nunca le molestaban hondamente las burlas, ni saber que su nariz era larga, ni saber que era torpe para muchas cosas, o tener miedo de las bromas crueles que solían hacerle los niños, como atarles las manos y amenazarlo con arrojarlo al mar; pero lo que nunca perdonaba era que se metieran con su familia. Porque su familia era lo único que tenía. Su madre y su padre lo querían, sin importar que tan torpe fuera para encajar con los niños de la aldea.

Su madre siempre estaba resaltándole lo inteligente que era, lo habilidosas que eran sus manos, la calidez de sus acciones y lo muy orgulloso que debía sentirse de su padre. Por eso nunca permitiría que hablasen pestes de su padre y que se metieran con la nariz de su madre. Ahí sí, volvía a casa lleno de moretones, con la nariz graciosamente doblada y el llanto angustioso; pero hinchado de orgullo por haber acertado uno o dos golpes y así poder descargar un poco la frustración.

Por eso Usopp se acostumbró a jugar solo; junto a la cama de su madre cuando ella enfermó, velando por ella y esperando a que se pusiera bien, para que pudiera jugar con él.

Sin embargo la madre no se puso bien enseguida. El médico, después de todo, le había mentido, porque poco tiempo después murió, y ahí sí Usopp aprendió lo que era sentirse solo en verdad.

No obstante, ahí siempre había estado él. Su compañero de juegos.

Pero no se llamaba Sogeking en ese entonces, ni tampoco tenía tan desarrollada una personalidad. La gente del pueblo se limitaba a llamarlo "el amigo imaginario de Usopp", pero para el mentado, era más que eso… era su refugio, la caricia que necesitaba cuando se sentía triste, la presencia que le urgía para poner en orden su mundo.

Esa voz, en la consciencia, que le dictaba hacer las cosas.

Cocinaba porque _él_ le decía que tenía que alimentarse, se abrigaba porque _él_ le decía que debía hacerlo para no resfriarse.

Ya no estaba mamá para cumplir esa función, y la gente del pueblo, no pasaba de tenerle lástima y tenderle una mano cuando él la necesitaba.

Pero había muchas cosas más que le urgían, antes que un abrigo o el plato de comida diario, y era el calor humano, el saber que se tiene a alguien para contarle cómo había sido de horrible su día. Ya no estaba mamá para resaltarle lo inteligente que era y lo bonito que podía llegar a ser si se esforzaba por ser mejor persona.

Por eso se refugiaba en _él._

No sólo se sentía acompañado, sino protegido de cualquier adversidad, de cualquier burla que pudieran hacerle los niños, de cualquier dolor existente en el mundo.

Pero por supuesto que Usopp un día creció, y con los años _él_ se fue… para volver en el presente con una potencia desconocida.

Sonrió, de manera tan franca, y tan absorto en el diálogo con el héroe, que acaparó la atención de la navegante. Nami dejó las naranjas dentro de la cesta y, arqueando una ceja, le preguntó en qué pensaba.

Usopp negó con la cabeza. No podía explicarle que tan sólo estaba discutiendo con Sogeking por una estupidez. En teoría, para ellos, el héroe no era más que un juego.

—Estaré en mi factoría —dijo, poniéndose de pie con calma para irse.

Nami lo vio marchar y chistó en su interior. Últimamente Usopp pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrado… encerrado en la factoría y en sí mismo.

Se acercó al espadachín, con el fin de despertarlo de su sagrada siesta para que hiciera algo al respecto.

—¿Y por qué yo? —Se quejó, bostezando desde el suelo de la cubierta.

Nami no sabía explicarlo, pero Zoro tenía una facultad extraña para con todos. Sabía ponerlos en su lugar cuando hacía falta. Ella también lo lograba, pero a base de gritos y golpes, Zoro en cambio se imponía de otra manera, y lograba sacar lo mejor de ellos en las peores situaciones.

—Ve y dile que no pase tanto tiempo encerrado cuando estamos en altamar —demandó, con las manos en la cintura. —Empieza a preocuparme.

—Ve y díselo tú si tanto te preocupa —Dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero la chica lo pateó delicadamente, o lo más delicada que podía ser siendo ella.

—Si se lo digo yo, a mi manera, no servirá de nada —De nuevo, no encontraba razones para explicar porqué debía ser Zoro—. Hazlo tú, te escuchará.

Porque si le hacía caso a Nami, era por miedo. Pero si le hacia caso a Zoro, ¿era por respeto?

Zoro refunfuñó como una fiera, Nami era pesada cuando se lo proponía. Se frotó los ojos meditando la situación: era cierto, Usopp últimamente pasaba encerrado más tiempo que de costumbre y demasiado abstraído, ¿y si le había pasado algo grave, de lo que ninguno estaba enterado?

Se puso de pie, preguntando al paso.

—¿Dónde se metió ahora?

Nami sonrió complacida, no había costado tanto convencerlo al espadachín como se preocupó en un primer instante. Desde ya, Zoro también comenzaba a mostrarse inquieto con ese asunto, después de todo eran _nakama_ y especialmente él, no podía evitar velar por ellos, en silencio, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de manera alevosa que él estaba ahí, al lado de cada uno.

—En su factoría.

El espadachín caminó con paso firme hasta el lugar, ceño fruncido y de muy mal humor. Abrió la puerta de tal forma que se estampó y no se salió de las bisagras de puro milagro. Usopp, en el suelo, dio un respingo, asustado por semejante arrebato.

—Sal —Con el pulgar señaló el exterior.

—E-estoy… —mientras que Usopp, tragando saliva y acojonado ante el porte de su compañero, señaló el aparato entre sus dedos indicando que estaba haciendo algo con él.

—Sal afuera.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué hice, qué-?

—Estuviste todo el día encerrado. Ve a la cocina y dile a _C. J_. que te haga algo de comer.

—Ey, Zoro… estoy ocupado ahora…

La mirada del espadachín le hizo tragar saliva. Zoro ablandó las facciones y lanzó un suspiro, sin embargo su postura no dejaba de ser dura. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba a Usopp, pero de alguna forma lo averiguaría, tarde o temprano.

Por el momento era primordial sacarlo del encierro, obligarle a comer y a estar con ellos… a estar con él, en el puesto de vigilancia; que parecía ser el lugar en común que tenían.

Aunque no se dirigiesen la palabra, pero al menos hacerse compañía. De esa forma lo tendría mejor vigilado; si lo perdía de vista se volvería a encerrar en sí mismo.

Con pocas y secas palabras, Zoro logró lo que ninguno de los otro siete podía: convencerlo a Usopp de que dejara los inventos de lado y al menos se presentase en la cocina a comer como correspondía, que últimamente ni eso hacia.

¿Miedo? No, aunque admitía que Zoro acojonaba como ningún otro de sus _nakama_ , había más. Y Sogeking no pudo evitar replicar al respecto.

— _¿Es él, no?_

—¿Qué cosa?

— _La persona que me va a suplantar._

Usopp sonrió de nuevo, entendiendo lo que su alter ego trataba de decirle. Lo entendía, porque Sogeking en teoría estaba en su corazón.

—No tonto, tú eres irremplazable.

—No mientas, Usopp-kun… él —titubeó, mostrando un tono afligido—Él me va a hacer desaparecer.

Lo sabía, Zoro tenía la fuera suficiente para quitarle todo ese peso, el peso de la soledad sobre los hombros. El espadachín era una presencia imposible de ignorar, en la vida del tirador y en la de todos.

Eran pocas las veces, pero cuando Zoro subía al puesto de vigilancia para entrenar o beber como un cosaco, tenía compañía; pues a Usopp le encantaba mirar el mar desde ahí.

Se miraban, se estudiaban, respetaban el espacio del otro y se quedaban en silencio.

Cruzaban una o dos palabras, nada relevante; y en ese cómodo silencio, Sogeking no tenía cabida.

Usopp no lo comprendía, pero cuando estaba a solas con Zoro, y pese a ignorarse mutuamente al punto de sentir que "estar solo" en el cuervo ya no era figurado, no podía hablar libremente en su mente con el héroe.

Curioso. No le encontraba explicación. Era evidente que Roronoa ejercía un poder sobrenatural con su mente. ¿La ocupaba él, y por eso Sogeking no tenía cabida?

—No, no vas a desaparecer, aunque… —No lo pudo decir, ni siquiera confesárselo a quien ya lo sabía… tal vez porque todavía le costaba admitir que le agradaba el poder que Zoro ejercía sobre él.

Porque el espadachín no le permitía encerrarse, ni quedarse solo. No le permitía aislarse.

Era… su cordura.

— _Sí_ —retrucó el héroe con dolor— _después de todo… sólo soy producto de tu imaginación._

—Si existes o no, es lo de menos… Estás, que es lo que cuenta.

Sí, pero Sogeking sabía que tarde o temprano, algo o alguien, lo borraría por siempre. Algún día alguien ocuparía ese lugar en el corazón y la mente de Usopp.

Por el momento, le agradaba ser el único.

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> "C.J": Cé jota... cejas, cejita _xD ¿Quién puede ser?  
>  Pregunta: Si Usopp se masturba, ¿estaría lemoniando con Sogeking? LOL.  
> Que quede claro: Sogeking NO es un personaje, esta es la locura de Usopp, por favor, que no quiero que aparezcan shippers del Sogeking/Usopp porque es lo más incoherente del mundo, Sogeking NO existe. Listo, ya puedo irme en paz. Ah, no… si les gusta Bleach, les recomiendo que lean: Producto de tu imaginación de cvlv10555._


End file.
